1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe tip cap for use in blood collection and transport procedures and more particularly to a syringe tip cap for use with an arterial blood-sampling syringe or whole blood collection syringe.
2. Description of Related Art
Arterial blood samples are commonly obtained from a patient by using an arterial blood gas syringe or a whole blood collection syringe for arterial blood gas or other analytical analysis.
In the field of arterial blood gas syringes, it is important to prevent exposure of a collected blood sample to the atmosphere and to allow for the removal of trapped gases from the syringe once sampling is effected.
Conventional arterial blood gas syringes include a syringe barrel, a syringe tip, a luer connection, a standard needle and a plunger rod with a piston member on the distal end thereof.
When the syringe is being used to draw a blood sample, the needle is conventionally removed after draw and the syringe tip covered by a cap to isolate the sample during storage and/or transportation. Various tip cap structures have been disclosed having features designed to protect both the sample and the technician during capping, transportation and storage. Venting of these prior art structures is performed by inverting the syringe (tip up), removing the cap and visualizing advancement of the blood sample through the tip consequent to pressure applied to the plunger in order to remove any air left in the syringe tip and then transport the sample to the site of analysis.
While recent advances have contributed to improved technician safety during venting, further improvements are needed, particularly for syringe assemblies intended for arterial blood gas analysis, where residual gas left in a syringe after sampling may interfere with the analysis as well as to protect the user from exposure to the blood sample.